Total Drama Island (REBOOT)/Chapter 6: Aftermath I
Author's Note: Pre-Script And here comes our first Aftermath chapter! I'm particularly excited to write this, because it's a lot more casual and I've always enjoyed Aftermath or Aftermath-like episodes. Besides that, I don't have a lot to say, so we'll dive right in. See you guys in the post-script! Teams Screaming Bears: *Veronica: The Prom Queen *Greg: The Chill Hipster *Nyla: The Daredevil *Liam: The Spoiled Brat *Chloe: The Basket Case *Garrett: The Dumb Jock *Miya: The Skater Killer Pandas: *Wilbur: The Klutzy Wimp *Oscar: The Pun-fully Bad Comedian *Trey: The Ghetto Wannabe *Emilia: The Artistic Beauty *Crusher: The Bully *Sophie: The Animal Lover *Zachary: The Street-Smart Techy DISCLAIMER: THIS EPISODE OF TOTAL DRAMA CONTAINS SCENES OF EXTREME STUNTS PERFORMED BY ANIMATED TEENS. DO NOT TRY ANY OF WHAT YOU SEE HERE AT HOME. SERIOUSLY, YOU COULD GET REALLY MESSED UP. A catchy, jazzy tune began to play as a rather dynamic intro was shown. It showed blue 3-D models of the letters 'T', 'D', and 'A' flying through purple rings as the three letters slammed next to each other. The word 'Aftermath' appeared under said letters as the entire logo shined, and then the 'D' flashed forward at the screen. The scene changed to show clips from Episode Two. "I don't really think I like, want to go either.", Allison stated as a scene of her receiving a chicken hat was shown. "Since the Killer Pandas gave up their offer, I think I'll give the pull cart to the Screaming Bears!", Chris exclaimed. The logo was then shown again as the D flashed once more. "It wasn't there! I'm serious, I swear!", Beatrice stated in a clip from Episode Three. "Guys! I found the cheese!", Veronica then yelled as a shot of the Bears looking at Beatrice angrily was shown. The D in the Aftermath logo flashed once more. A scene of David breaking Miya's skateboard with the stage light was shown. "Wait. I will pay off the ten thousand dollars you used for this season if you let me stay in.", Liam said in another clip from Episode Four. "You can't do this! I DESERVE TO STAY!", David yelled in his scene from the end of the episode was shown. The D flashed one last time. "Gotta...stretch...don't want to be crushed...no...NO!", Dixie exclaimed in a scene from Episode Five. "I-I-I can't do it.", Liam said in a clip from the same episode. Scenes of Liam kicking Dixie's leg to stop her from eating, Dixie slamming the plate of disgusting mystery meat in Liam's face, and Dixie boarding the Boat of Losers were shown as the "intro" ended. /THEME SONG/ Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see! I wanna be famous! I wanna live close to the sun, so pack your bags 'cause I've already won! Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day. 'Cause I wanna be famous! Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na! I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na!) I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na!) /THEME SONG END/ The theme song from before played once again, albeit without the clips this time around. The jazzy music from before also played as a teenage boy was shown standing in front of what seemed to be a resort. As the camera zoomed in, it was revealed that it was the same boy from the 'fan shock' clip that was shown last episode. He had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and an outfit that looked eerily similarly to Chris'. "Hello everybody! My name is Topher, and I'm your host for this Total Drama Island series, Total Drama Aftermath! We'll be going through this beautiful resort- Playa Des Losers- and will be talking to all the contestants that have been eliminated thus far.", Topher explained. "They let a teenager like you do this job?", the man operating the camera questioned. "At the end of the day, I'm not getting paid. I'm just doing this to further my career in hosting. And since I get to host on a series owned by my very favorite host ever- Chris McLean- I'm definitely not giving up this offer.", the boy replied confidently. "Are you sure you're not some sort of...Chris McLean wannabe? I mean, your whole demeanor, especially your clothing, really gives off that vibe.", the cameraman replied. "You know what, shut up. At the end of the day, you're replaceable, unlike the Topher Experience!", the Chris wannabe exclaimed as he smiled, his teeth shining. "So anyway, let's go find these contestants.", he stated. "Here, at Playa Des Losers, the eliminated contestants end up having the time of their lives to compensate for their otherwise tragic losses. With an arcade room, many pools, open grills, and places to hang out, the fun never ends here!", Topher exclaimed as scenes of the arcade room, pools, grills, and lounges were shown. "Anyway, our first contestant to interview is the suck-up, Allison. Let's go find her.", the Chris wannabe explained. He arrived at the spa, where Allison was getting her nails done in her swimwear. She also had cucumbers over her eyes. "And here's our first contestant, Allison!", Topher exclaimed as he was hushed by the suck-up herself. "Can you shut your mouth? I was relaxing happily until you got here!", Allison yelled angrily as she took the cucumbers off her eyes. "What do you freakin' want?", the girl asked. "Jeez, I'm just here to interview you! It's part of today's episode.", Topher exclaimed as Allison simply showed a confused look. "Episode?", the girl simply questioned. "Did nobody tell you guys about this? I was told you guys knew!", Topher yelled before sighing in frustration. "Basically, I'm here to interview you on how you're stay's going, what your time on TDI was like, blah blah blah, etcetera.", the Chris wannabe clarified. "Fine, whatever. Just make it quick.", Allison responded in annoyance. "So...first question. What was your time on the show like?", Topher asked. "I'd say it was pretty...lame. I expected a high-quality show with cool challenges and interesting people, but at the end of the day, jumping off a cliff is like, one of the most boring challenges ever, and my team was a drag.", Allison replied. "Are you sure you weren't the drag? I think that if the problem was them, you wouldn't be the first person voted off the show.", Topher questioned, offending Allison slightly. "Can you, like, get out of my face and go interview someone else?", Allison asked. "No, because honestly, I'd like to keep this hosting gig. So...for question numero dos, who did you like most and least on camp?", Topher asked. "Well...I only really knew people on my team, but I didn't like most of them. Wilbur was a wuss, the jokey guy was annoying, the punk was mean, and that artsy girl was bossy. I feel indifferent about the rest...I guess Dixie was alright. She was nice, at the very least.", Allison explained. "Well, if you were still in the game, what kind of strategy would you have used?", the Chris wannabe questioned. "Hm...I do know Chris McLean was a massive ego, and that means that I could like, manipulate him using said ego. If I kept praising him in different ways, I could probably get him to be lighter on me, and maybe even my team as a whole. I probably also would've tried to manipulate some of my team members, most likely Wilbur and Dixie because they were like, so naive and oblivious.", Allison said. "Wow...I don't know if you should've said all that. Did you not once think that Chris or any of the people you mentioned might see this episode at some point and get really mad at you?", Topher replied as Allison realized her mistake. "DELETE THIS FOOTAGE!", the girl yelled as she jumped for the cameraman and the camera went to static. "Ahem...we're back. Honestly, that Ally girl or whatever her name was is kinda scary. I wonder what put her in such a bad mood.", Topher remarked as he walked around the resort. "Probably because she was voted off first and didn't get to do any of the plans she wanted to test out.", the cameraman replied. "Yeah, I guess so, but I don't really care much about her anyway. Or any of these people. I just want to further my hosting career.", Topher said without care as he rubbed his hair. "NO! A STRAND IS OFF!", Topher yelled as he jumped toward the camera, causing it to go to static once more. "Okay, we're back for real this time. Now that I'm back in prime condition, it's time to interview our next contestant, Beatrice.", Topher explained to the audience as he knocked on her door. The door then opened, and none other than Beatrice popped her head out. "Uh, hi. Are you a ghost?", the girl questioned before the semi-host facepalmed. "No, I'm Topher and I'm here to interview you on your time for Total Drama. It's for episode six.", Topher replied in disapproval as Beatrice opened the door. "Oh, uh...alright. You can come in.", the girl said as Topher and the cameraman walked in. "So, Beatrice. How was your time on Camp Wawanakwa?", the wannabe host questioned. "It was pretty lame, honestly. It smelt gross, the challenges weren't safe, and there were a lot of mean people. Plus, I think it was haunted.", Beatrice replied. "You think every place is haunted. What's your deal with ghosts, anyway? You seem to always be on the lookout for them, and it's really freaky.", Topher asked. "Well...when I was eight, I remember hearing barking coming from downstairs...at first, I thought it was my dog, but I then realized that my dog was right next to me. So when I went downstairs, I saw this really creepy demon dog thing. I ran upstairs and turned on the hallway light, and it vanished! I thought it might've just been stray dog that somehow entered my house, but I think it was just a really crazy spirit. Since then, I've been psycho-crazy about ghosts and hunting them, but the thing is, I've never really found or caught a ghost since that one.", Beatrice explained as Topher showed an expression that seemed to be a mixture of shock and disbelief. "Okay...are you telling the truth?", the boy asked as Beatrice nodded her head. "That does not sound real and I refuse to believe that. Well, except the part about you never capturing a ghost, because they're not real.", Topher explained slightly coldly. "You're just like the others. But when the ghosts take over the government and shut down the economy, don't come crying to me for help.", Beatrice explained as Topher simply rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I think you've taken up enough time in your interview. Nice talking to you, I guess.", Topher said nonchalantly as he walked out of Beatrice's room. "Man, that girl is another kind of weird.", he remarked. "Next up is resident drama boy, David. Considering how he was eliminated, I doubt he's anything but calm right now, so I'll try to be as nice with him as possible.", Topher explained as he walked up to David, who was on the phone with someone by the pool. "No, Frank! We are suing the pants off this show! If McLean thinks he can defy the rules that he made for money, he has another thing coming! Hold up, I think someone wants to talk to me. Call you later, bye.", David spoke to his lawyer before abruptly ending the call. "What the heck do you- w-w-woah.", David yelled before suddenly stopping as he gazed at Topher. /CONFESSIONAL: DAVID/ David was shown in his bedroom, sitting on his bed. "Wow. That guy is smokin' hot.", David remarked with a shocked expression. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "Hello, I'm Topher, and I'm here to interview you about your time on Total Drama Island. Would you mind being asked some questions?", Topher asked David carefully. "N-n-not at all. Ask away.", the drama king replied rather nervously. "So, how would you describe your time on the island?", Topher asked. "It was alright. Since I left so early I barely got any time to make any friends.", David said rather angrily. "However, I did make friends with this one dude, Garrett. He's pretty nice for a jock, usually they're so rough at school.", the drama king continued to explain. "Alright. What would your strategy for the game have been if you stayed?", Topher continued to inquire. "Well, I probably would've just played the game normally. None of that fancy alliance stuff, or weird team-switching tactics, probably would've made friends, done challenges, and played the game. Of course, in my head, I expected to win.", David explained with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "And lastly...how do you feel about Liam?", Topher asked rather carefully to not upset David. "Oh my...I hate that rich, good-for-nothing brat! He thinks that he can just get whatever he wants 'cause he's wealthy! He has no idea of what struggling is, and is literally cheating his way through the game with money! And that idiotic host Chris is okay with that!", David ranted. "Woah, woah, woah, hold on. Don't bring Chris into this! He's a great host!", Topher countered. "Are you insane? The man has no care for the rules of the game and doesn't care about the well-being of the contestants either? You'd have to have an obsession with the man to think he's any good!", David yelled, offending Topher a bit. "Well, fine then. I think this interview is over. Thanks for your time.", Topher simply replied back, clearly very offended. "If that good-for-nothing David kid thinks he's all that, he's not. How can you insult the Chris McLean and not even feel slightly wrong? What a loser.", Topher said as he stomped angrily around the resort campus. "You do realize you're still hosting, right?", the cameraman asked Topher, who suddenly stopped nervously. "Oh, right!", the Chris wannabe realized. "DELETE THE FOOTAGE!", Topher yelled as he tried to grab the camera, which turned to static. "Anyway, we're back and ready to interview our final contestant, hyperactive chatterbox Dixie!", Topher spoke to the audience. "Now where could she be...", the semi-host questioned as he walked into the arcade area. "There you are!", he yelled as Dixie was shown chugging soda straight from the dispenser. "Uhh...Dixie?" "OMG! Hi world! I'm so excited to be here! Why am I here?", Dixie yelled hyperactively before questioning Topher. "We're here to interview you on your time on the season. Care to take a seat?", Topher asked as Dixie simply shaked energetically. "OMG! YES! I'm so excited! Let's do this!", the girl yelled as she promptly sat down. "I don't think she should be having excess sugar.", Topher whispered to the cameraman. "I agree.", the cameraman whispered back. "So...Dixie! How was your time on the island?", the Chris wannabe questioned. "OMG! It was like...LOL! SO COOL!", she replied quickly. "It was like, SO COOL to be out in the open and do challenges and make friends and show off our talents and OMG!", the girl yelled before stopping to hyperventilate. "Alright Dixie, chill out.", Topher requested as Dixie began to act even more hyper. "Chill out? I can do that! Let me drink something cold!", Dixie yelled before gurgling down more soda. "Jeez! Calm down with the sugar, girl!", Topher yelled as Dixie burped extremely loudly, enough to blow back Topher's hair. "Alright...then...what would your strategy be if you were still on the game?", the semi-host asked as he slightly cowered in fear. "I would like, totally make friends and be in an alliance so we could not get voted off and stuff! Like OMG! Too bad I didn't get to stay. But chugging this soda beats ten thousand dollars, yay!", Dixie rambled as the camera shifted to her viewpoint. Somehow, she saw the cameraman (a white, blue-eyed man wearing a white/green shirt and green pants, as well as an orange hat) and Topher as a walking steak and chicken wing, respectively. "Mmm...meat!", Dixie exclaimed as she began to chase the two, who ran out of the room. As they ran around the resort, the cameraman hid behind a bush in the pool area, shifting the camera's view. Topher was shown tripping into the pool and Dixie cannonballed in, wetting David. "Woo! Cannonball!", the hyperactive girl exclaimed. "What the HECK? You guys are freakin' insane!", David remarked, angering Topher, who was still swimming away from Dixie. "Shut up! This girl is nuts!", Topher simply yelled at the drama king as he ran toward Allison, the cameraman following. "Is Dixie hyper again? Here, feed her two of these emergency stimulants. She left them here.", Allison explained as she tossed the can toward Topher, who poured two into his hand. "Want some mints, Dixie?", the boy asked as he handed her the mints. She quickly gobbled them down and fell to ground, now much calmer. "What happened?", she asked tiredly. "The last thing I remember is pouring a can of soda from the soda dispenser." "You went nutso crazy because you were so hyper! You really gotta learn to control that.", Topher remarked as Dixie rubbed her head. "Oh...sorry. Uh...I think I'm gonna go to the pool.", Dixie replied. "Perfect, because our second segment of this episode needs to be done there. Allison, get Beatrice and you guys get to the pool pronto.", Topher ordered. "Whatever.", Allison responded. The four eliminated contestants were shown sitting in the pool, save for David, who was laying in a beach chair. Topher, who was now in swimwear, walked up to the pool. "Alright, guys. I have a challenge for you to do.", Topher said, garnering worried looks and groans from the campers. "No, not that type of challenge. Your challenge is actually to devise challenges for the teams to do next!", Topher exclaimed. "Basically, each of you will help devise a challenge for the remaining teams. And as far as I'm aware, there are no ground rules to what you can do besides making sure it doesn't kill anyone.", the semi-host explained. "Nice! Now I can finally get my revenge on that jerk Liam!" David exclaimed in excitement. "And I can get my revenge on Veronica!", Veronica exclaimed. "Alright, guys. So, it's very simple- stay here and discuss what you want the challenges to be. I've supplied you guys with notebooks to write down your ideas and ground rules, and when you're done, simply call for me with this walkie-talkie.", Topher explained as he tossed a walkie-talkie to each of the eliminated contestants. "I'll be at the spa if you need me." "Alright, guys, any ideas?", David questioned. "I know! Let's have the challenge incorporate all of our personalities so they can really tell it's us!", Dixie exclaimed. "Makes sense...let's do it. So what should each of us do?", Allison questioned. "My portion could be staying up as long as possible.", Dixie commented. "And they could marathon Chris McLean movies the entire time! That'll make Chris like me more, and then he'll let me back into the game!", Allison exclaimed. "That won't happen. Good idea though.", Topher suddenly said through his walkie-talkie. "Maybe Chris could build or rent props to build and decorate a haunted house and they could do it in there!", Beatrice stated. "And they'd have to do it in warm, comfortable outfits to make it harder to stay awake!", David added. "Looks like we have our idea!" The scene cut to Topher, who was relaxing at the spa. "Did you audition for Total Drama Island, Topher?", the cameraman asked. "Hm? Oh, it's you. Yeah, I did, if only to meet McLean and compete in his show. And maybe even jump start my career. But this is fine too.", Topher replied. "Would you ever want to compete?", the cameraman questioned again. "No. Those challenges are crazy and would mess up my hair, face, and everything else. I mean, there are a few hotties, but that's not enough to make me want to compete.", Topher answered. "Oh...alright. Do you like this job?", the cameraman asked once again. "It's alright. This resort's pretty nice, but then there are people like Dixie, who have zero self-control, or people like you, who keep bothering me when I'm clearly trying to rest.", Topher answered coldly. "Oh...okay. I'll leave.", the cameraman replied. "Topher! We're done!", David yelled through the walkie-talkie. "Got it. On my way.", the semi-host stated. The scene transitioned to show Topher walking to the pool area. "Alright, what do ya got?", Topher asked as Dixie handed him the notebook. "Mhm...alright...okay...sounds good. I'll send it to Chris later.", the wannabe replied. "And apparently, we need another segment to fill in time. So, the producers want you to give your opinions on each camper remaining in the game. Apparently, the highest rated camper of each team gets a reward.", Topher explained with a hint of surprise. "This is really unprofessional.", Allison remarked. "Well, I don't care. If I can keep up the good work, Chris said I might start getting paid.", Topher replied smugly. "It's Chris. I highly doubt that's truthful.", Allison countered after rolling her eyes. "Look, I don't care!", the Chris wannabe replied defensively. "Just go with this segment! Alright guys...all you have to do is rate them out of ten. First off are the Screaming Bears! What do you guys think of Greg?", Topher questioned. "He's alright. Seems pretty...out there but he's not bad or anything.", Allison responded. "4." "He's kinda weird, honestly, but was a good team member, so I guess he gets a 5.", David replied. "I'm with David on this one. 5.", Beatrice said. "Hmm...he has really nice poems but I didn't really get to know him...4.", Dixie rated. "Alright, that's an 18...what about Chloe?", Topher asked. "She was really mean, but maybe she was just possessed by spirits. I'll give her a 2 to be nice.", Beatrice stated. "I say 2 as well, honestly. She didn't do much and was cranky all the time. Not a good look.", David agreed. "4.", Allison and Dixie said in sync before looking at each other in confusion. "Alright...what about manipulative prom queen Veronica?", Topher asked. "Ew. She was really annoying and honestly, not that hot either. I don't get it. She gets a 2.", David responded rather coldly. "I hate her. She sabotaged me and got me out! She gets a 0.", Beatrice added angrily. "If that's allowed.", she added carefully. "It sure enough is!", Topher exclaimed. "I can't say she's a very nice person, but I respect her tactics. She'll get a 3.", Allison rated. "Hm...from what the others say she's pretty mean. She gets a 2.", Dixie responded. "What about rad skater Miya?", Topher questioned. "She gets a 7. Don't know her, and she doesn't really do much, but I did break her skateboard so I'll be nice.", David said slightly reluctantly. "She gets a 4. I don't know her much.", Beatrice responded. "5.", Allison and Dixie responded in unison once more, this time leading to a bit of a dispute. "Alright, what the heck, hyper girl? Stop copying me!", Allison yelled. "No, you stop copying me!", Dixie responded immaturely as the two started slap fighting. "ALRIGHT! Girls, cut it out! Anyway...", Topher yelled before sighing. "Next up is jovial jock Garrett. Thoughts?" "He was pretty dumb, but was fairly brave on the cliff jumping. 6.", Allison rated. "He didn't do much. A 5, I guess.", Beatrice added. "Uh...I didn't know him but he was kinda scary honestly. Maybe he's nice, but I don't know. He gets a 3.", Dixie stated. "David?", Topher asked a distrait David. "Huh? Oh...Garrett? A 10.", David replied. "Woah, someone has some specific thoughts! Care to explain?", Topher asked, making David rather uncomfortable. "He was really nice and friendly and stuff. Don't get why you guys don't rate him higher.", David responded rather sheepishly and he scratched the back of his head. /CONFESSIONAL: DAVID/ "Alright, I may or may not like Garrett just a little. Is that wrong? Should I be telling you guys this?", David said in embarrassment and insecurity. "Hmm...these 'confessionals' really beat the ones at camp.", the drama king also noticed. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "Anyway...next is Nyla. Rate away!", Topher exclaimed. "She was pretty immature and spontaneous. She screwed up our challenge by scarfing down all those peppers.", David remarked. "2." "3.", Allison added. "4.", Dixie rated. "4.", Beatrice also rated. "Alright...and for the last member of the Screaming Bears, Liam!", Topher exclaimed as all four campers looking angrily was shown. /CONFESSIONAL: ALLISON/ "Alright, I can somewhat respect Veronica's tactics, but escaping elimination with money? Not only is that lazy, but it's cheating. Honestly, screw that guy.", Allison ranted. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "1.", Allison said. "1.", Beatrice added. "1.", Dixie responded. "Don't even get me started. 0!", David yelled as he popped the beach ball in his hands. "Well jeez. This guy sure has a fanbase.", Topher added before chuckling. "In that case, next up are the Killer Pandas! First off...Oscar.", Topher explained. "Uhh...he was pretty annoying. A 2.", Allison rated. "I second that.", Dixie agreed. "3.", David rated while texting on his phone. "Uhhh...5 I guess?", Beatrice responded indifferently. "Hmmm...next, we've got 'tough' man on campus, Crusher!", Topher exclaimed. "He was a wuss, and a butthole. 2.", Allison rated. "I give a 2 as well, but why do you rate 2 or lower for almost everyone, Ally?", Dixie asked. "Because there's not a lot of good people on this show. "Hmm...he gets a 4.", Beatrice rated. "A 4- I don't know him so, whatever.", David responded nonchalantly as he continued to text. "Alright...this segment is taking up more time than I thought, and this is boring...so we're going to have to create a montage.", Topher said. Dynamic music then proceeded to play as photos of each remaining Panda was shown, with the numbers they were given appearing with the raters themselves. Zachary- 5 (Allison), 4 (Dixie), 4 (David), 3 (Beatrice) Emilia- 2 (Allison), 6 (Dixie), 5 (David), 4 (Beatrice) Trey- 1 (Allison), 4 (Dixie), 3 (David), 5 (Beatrice) Sophie- 2 (Allison), 6 (Dixie), 5 (David), 5 (Beatrice) Wilbur- 1 (Allison), 2 (Dixie), 3 (David), 5 (Beatrice) /CONFESSIONAL: ALLISON/ "I hate Wilbur. His dumb butt stayed on the show instead of me! At least I participated in the challenge!", Allison said angrily. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "Alright...looks like that's about it, actually!", Topher said, somewhat relieved. "Really? But this was fun!", Dixie said in disappointment. "Well, I think it would've been more fun if you didn't assault me. But whatever. "Anyway...and with that finished segment, our winners seem to be Garrett and Emilia! So keep up those good ratings, look at my hair, and...tune in next time for the seventh episode of Total! Drama! Island!", Topher concluded rather abruptly, seemingly glad to be done. Ratings Screaming Bears *Veronica: 7 *Greg: 18 *Nyla: 13 *Liam: 3 *Chloe: 8 *Garrett: 24 (Winner) *Miya: 22 Killer Pandas *Wilbur: 11 *Oscar: 12 *Trey: 13 *Emilia: 19 (Winner) *Crusher: 12 *Sophie: 18 *Zachary: 16 Author's Note: Post-Script And with that, we are done with our first Aftermath episode. I'm quite glad I decided to include these, because ultimately, I enjoy writing some casual, developmental episodes in between some of the more intense ones. Having Topher as a host was quite fun (and a good nod to canon), and I think there's a lot of potential storylines I could make use of with the guy. As for the eliminated contestants- they were fairly nice to write. Allison in particular, who I decided to make more of a cold, unsympathetic character (which is the true her) following her elimination. David was also interesting to write- yes, I've decided to make him gay, which I hope doesn't bother too many of you. He does represent that stereotype to an extent, and I will do my best to not over-stereotype him- I have plans for him in the future, and I think he'll be an interesting character to read. Lastly, for Dixie- I realized that with this kind of setting, I finally had an opportunity to show off her hyperactivity, and with that I decided to include the little Topher chase scene. I mostly did it for comic relief (even if I didn't find it particularly funny), and to give her some screen time. Lastly, for Beatrice- I didn't have much to do with her, but I hope the backstory I gave her made her obsession a bit more understandable. I might tweak it later on, but that's what I'm going with for now. And with that...I'm done with the post-script! Hoping you enjoyed the chapter, and tune in next time for Episode 7 of Total! Drama! Island! Elimination Order *Allison: The Suck-Up (18th) *Beatrice: The "Ghost Hunter" (17th) *David: The Drama King (16th) *Dixie: The Hyperactive Chatterbox (15th)